Angel With a Shotgun
by awesomesauce101
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas hang out together at the bunker after the angels fall. All their shared moments have Sam wondering how two people can so obviously love each other and yet be so utterly clueless at the same time.


**A/N: Okay I absolutely love this song. It's practically Cas's theme song (and it totally fits Destiel and every other pairing ever) and it's awesome! **

**Summary:** It's moments like these that makes Sam wonder how his brother and Cas are so utterly clueless about each other.

* * *

After the angels fall and Sam gets better, the two brothers, plus Cas, hang out at the Men of Letters bunker most of the time. The bunker has become like a home to them. It's a place they can come back to after a hunt or they can just sit back and watch television (the one Dean insisted on buying), or in Sam's case, read up on practically everything in the place like a good nerd, as Dean would say.

It seems that Dean only has two objectives he wants to accomplish when he's spending time with the other two. One is teaching a certain fallen angel how to cook "the best burgers the world has ever known" and more importantly, pie. The other being to educate the same angel on the basics of Star Wars and other pop culture references. Sam sometimes spies the two of them practically cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. He sees how Castiel is completely focused on the movie, as though there will be a test later, and his brother is sort of focused on the movie but mainly just spends his time sneaking glances at Cas when he thinks no one is looking. Sam thinks it's hilarious that the two are so clueless and wishes that he had someone to place bets with for when they finally realize it.

Some days, when he's busy reading something on his laptop, he occasionally sees the two in the kitchen. The whole situation is so very domestic, with Dean in an apron showing Cas how to cook something without burning himself. While Castiel pays close attention to whatever Dean is showing him, he also pays close attention to Dean himself. Cas is doing that staring thing that Dean claims is creepy, but whenever he catches the fallen angel doing it, he just stares right back for a few moments until he shakes his head and goes back to whatever he was doing.

When Cas cooks the three of them burgers that are actually really good, Dean claps him on the back and gives him a huge grin. Cas smiles back, and Sam is sure that this is the first time that Castiel has truly smiled since he became human. For dessert, the pie is a success, but ends with flour in Cas's hair after he'd accidentally dropped the bag and a huge puff of the stuff covered him from face to chest. Sam disguises his laugh with a cough and Dean looks like he's in pain with all the strength he's using not to descend into a fit of laughter. They clean it up and Dean brushes his fingers through Cas's hair to make sure it's all gone and completely misses how Cas is giving him that look again, like Dean is his whole world.

Something else that the youngest Winchester notices is that Cas seems to have taken a liking to music. Dean's music, of course, but nonetheless, sometimes he'll hear Castiel humming while he's cooking or reading. After a while, the humming turns into quiet singing and Sam can catch the words to a couple of AC/DC songs occasionally.

The thing about the bunker is that everything echoes, practically. Even when someone talks quietly, the sound ricochettes off the walls and makes it seem louder than it actually is. So that's why, one morning, Sam is able to hear it when Castiel is singing a song that Dean would probably never be caught dead listening to. Of course, Sam doesn't have any problems with listening to that type of music, which is why he recognizes it and finds it strange how fitting it is coming from an actual angel.

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for...," _

While Cas sings, Sam notices Dean emerge from his room yawning and stretching. It's clear he's about to say hello or good morning to them both but he hears Cas's singing too and stops to listen. Sam winces as he waits for Dean's comment about the song the fallen angel is singing belonging in a chick flick, but it never comes. Instead, Cas's voice echoes around the bunker as he sings a bit louder.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till the war's won. __I don't care if Heaven won't take me back...,"_

Sam glances at Dean and almost rolls his eyes because Dean is looking at Castiel with the same look that Cas had given him after the pie incident and _how can they be so clueless?_ he thinks. Cas is still singing while he reads his book, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song on the table and not paying the two of them any attention.

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. And Major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer," _

Despite how much he protests them, Sam is certain that the other two are going to have a "chick flick" moment at some point soon, so he gets up as quietly as he can and migrates to the other side of the room with his laptop.

Dean eventually clears his throat and interrupts Cas, which Sam is kind of disappointed about since he has to admit that he liked that song and Cas wasn't doing too bad of a job at singing it. But he keeps his protests to himself and acts like he's busy typing and clicking on things.

"Dean! Hello," Cas says, starting a little, obviously just noticing the hunter.

He closes the book and stands up abruptly, looking around at anything but Dean. It's hard to see from the other side of the room, but it looks like Cas is embarrassed at being caught singing, although Sam supposes that it's only natural.

"Uh, how are you?" he asks.

"Fine, what about you?" Dean asks.

"Good. I'm just going to go...over there,"

"Hold on there, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just, was getting uncomfortable in this chair and thought I should change where I sit,"

"You're a really sucky liar,"

"I'm not lying. I-,"

"Uh huh, right. So, what were you singing?"

"What? Nothing. It was nothing,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"You can tell me,"

"It was nothing, Dean,"

"I won't laugh. Promise,"

Cas gives a huff of defeat and stares at the ground, mumbling something. Dean leans a little closer and puts a hand up to his ear.

"What was that?"

"Angel With a Shotgun," Cas says a little louder, still fascinated by the floor.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Now can I go?" he says, looking at Sam, probably hoping for a way out. Sam pointedly pretends not to see him, waiting to see how this plays out.

"Where'd you hear it?"

"The song? Why?"

"Well, cause I don't normally listen to that kinda stuff. Just wonderin,"

"I heard it on the YouTube. I was wondering why an angel would require a shotgun when they are already armed with the angel swords, but obviously that is not the point of the song,"

"Obviously,"

"Yes, now, I'm going to go," Cas says, picks up his book and starts to walk away.

Sam almost smacks his palm against his forehead, because that was such an opportune moment for _something_ to happen. Except that Dean isn't totally clueless for once and gets Cas's attention again.

"Hey, Cas,"

"What, Dean?"

"You're a great singer, just so you know,"

If Sam didn't know better, he would have thought that Cas blushed for just one moment but he just nods his head and turns around again to head back to his room.

"Thank you, Dean," he replies.

"Who were you singing to?"

"What? Nobody. I wasn't aware that anyone was in the room, so I couldn't have been singing to anyone in particular," Cas says and turns to face Dean with that deer in the headlights look, because he knew exactly what Dean meant.

"Okay, fine. Who were you thinking about when you were singing it?"

"That...is none of your business,"

"Ah, so there is someone?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Come on, tell me. It's not going to hurt anyone, right?"

"No, but-,"

"Great then. Just tell me. Come on, Cas. Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Come on!"

"Okay, fine!" Cas exclaims, exasperated. He puts the book down on the table with more force than necessary and glares at Dean. Dean doesn't seem discouraged by this behavior at all though, since he's going to find out who his angel is crushing on.

"And? Who?" he asks.

"You, Dean," Cas answers. This time, Sam is certain that he blushes because there is a definite red tint to his cheeks and he has to suppress the laugh at Dean's bewildered expression.

"Oh," is all he says.

"Yes, 'oh'. Now can we get on with the laughing so I can go to my room and 'sulk' as you say?"

It's like the roles have been reversed, because now Cas is the one looking away and Dean is the one staring. Sam is thinking hard at them, willing the two to hug or something and almost maybe wishes that he still had his psychic powers so he could just nudge them that inch closer to each other.

"I'm not laughing," Dean finally says.

"Not now," Cas replies.

"No, not later either. You really like me, don't you? I mean, more than the whole best friend thing,"

"I, ah, yes. And I understand if you are upset. You tend to show an interest in females more than men, and our existing relationship is probably adequate enough for you. I will leave you some 'alone time' if you wish-,"

"Cas, you're an idiot sometimes," Dean says, finally cracking a smile and pulling the fallen angel into a tight hug. Cas is staring at Sam over Dean's shoulder with wide eyes and Sam smiles and gives him a thumbs up, to which Castiel just glares. His glare, however, turns into surprise when Dean lets go of him to grip his chin and tilt his head up so that the hunter can kiss him.

Cas only looks panicked for a moment before his face turns red and he closes his eyes and kisses back. Sam turns his attention back to the laptop screen with a huge grin, mentally fist pumping and thinking _about damn time. _

* * *

**Lol, I don't know why I made Sam a Destiel shipper. Probably cause he got tired of all the eye-sex between those two. But anyways, yay for happy endings! I just came up with this while listening to the song, so I stayed up till like 1:30 in the morning cause I had to finish it XD I hope you like it!**

**In case you want them and are too lazy to look them up like me, here are the full lyrics to the song Cas was singing. **

**_Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab_**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Get out your guns_

_Battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_If love's a fight _

_Then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger _

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for. _

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need_

_A soldier I will be _

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back _

_I'll throw away my faith babe_

_Just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight. _

_Sometimes to win_

_You've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_And Major Tom will sing along_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer _

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need _

_A soldier I will be_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe_

_Just to keep you safe _

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun _

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back _

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe_

_Just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. _

_Before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_If love is what you need_

_A soldier I will be_


End file.
